


Alongside My Heart

by three_days_late



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, FebuWhump2021, Hostage Situations, Hurt Vinsmoke Sanji, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_days_late/pseuds/three_days_late
Summary: “Drop it!” the Marine barked again, finger twitching on the trigger as if he couldn’t wait for Zoro to disobey so he could pull it, ”Or do you want his brains splattered all over the sidewalk?”When Marines take Sanji hostage, Zoro has a choice to make.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139261
Comments: 7
Kudos: 219
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Alongside My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Today I bring you this humble offering of ZoSan. Tomorrow, who knows? (I do, it's not.)
> 
> For the day 9 [Febuwhump](https://febuwhump.tumblr.com/) prompt: ~~Buried alive~~ alternate prompt: Hostage situation.

“Drop the sword, Roronoa!”

Zoro turned with zero intention of doing so, but stopped when he saw what the Marine had.

A gun, pointed right at Sanji’s head. Sanji was on his knees, his arms handcuffed behind his back. His teeth and fists were clenched, eyes full of rage and fury as they looked everywhere but at him.

A deep primal growl came from Zoro’s chest as he stepped forward.

“I don’t think so,” the Marine cocked the pistol and dug it further into Sanji’s skull, “Drop the sword. Now.”

He clenched his jaw and froze, the bottom of his stomach dropping out as he realized they were going to kill Sanji. This couldn’t be happening. He had to stop them.

“Drop it!” the Marine barked again, finger twitching on the trigger as if he couldn’t wait for Zoro to disobey so he could pull it, ”Or do you want his brains splattered all over the sidewalk?”

He dropped his sword. The clatter as it hit the ground sounded loud in his ears, but all he could think about was keeping Sanji alive and how did they capture him and why did it have to be him? Any of his crewmates would have been terrible, but why his lover?

The Marine smirked like he’d won and nodded to his two comrades. They circled Zoro and tied him up as well.

“Well, now that you’re being cooperative, tell me. Where is Straw Hat?”

“Like he’d tell shitstains like you-” Sanji started.

The Marine smacked Sanji hard across his face with the pistol. His head jerked to the side and he spat out a wide of blood before glaring up at him

“ _You_ be quiet,” the Marine growled as he pulled on Sanji’s hair, jerking his head back and moved the pistol under his chin, “You’ve already pissed me off enough. The only reason you’re still alive is your usefulness. I will take great pleasure in killing you if I have to, so please,” a cruel smirk crossed his face, “Give me a reason to shoot.”

Sanji snarled but remained silent. Rain was soaking his hair and dripping down his face, blood from a cut on his head running down with it. He was kneeling in the mud, getting his pants soaked and dirty, and he still would look at him.

“Let him go,” Zoro snarled, “You have me now, you don’t need him.”

“No, that’s not how this works. Answer my question first,” he growled and shoved the pistol further into Sanji’s skin, “Where is Straw Hat? Tell me or he dies.”

Was that what this came down to, Sanji’s life or Luffy’s? And he had to pick one. Sell out his captain or let his love die?

He closed his eyes and grit his teeth. It was an impossible choice.

A gunshot rang out through the air.

Zoro’s eyes shot open, expecting the worst, but Sanji was still alive. The Marine had shot him the thigh, which was now bleeding freely. Sanji had his eyes clenched shut and was biting his lip hard to stop himself from screaming in pain.

“Tick tock, Roronoa,” he snarled. The pistol was pointed down at Sanji’s leg, “I haven’t got all day.”

His eyes drifted back to the Marine’s face as his vision turned red, “You shouldn’t have done that.”

The Marine’s eyes narrowed, and while he was shifting the pistol from Sanji’s leg back to his head, Zoro moved.

He kicked his sword off the ground and caught it in his mouth, turning quickly and slicing the throat of one of the Marines flanking him. He kept turning and released his sword, the momentum sending it flying into the gun wielding Marine’s chest. A well placed head-butt sent the last Marine crumpling to the ground, and it was all over.

He sliced the rope and pulled his sword out of his chest before turning to Sanji.

“You almost hit me,” Sanji said, still looking away.

“You’re welcome,” he said as cut off the handcuffs and kneeled down to get a better look at him.

He had the cut on his head, another on his lip, a nasty bruise forming on the side of his face, and the gunshot on his leg, but no other injuries as far as Zoro could see.

He carefully lifted his chin. Sanji’s eyes darted to him, but he quickly looked away.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I just got shot, what the fuck do you think?”

“I mean, other than that,” he tried to catch his eye, but Sanji kept looking away. He cradled his face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs across his cheeks, "Did they hurt you?"

Eventually he sighed and covered Zoro’s hands with his own, “I'm fine, it’s just. I got distracted and they caught me. And then they used me as _leverage_ ,” he snarled, angry with himself, then sighed, “I feel stupid.”

“You are stupid.”

That got Sanji to look at him, as he turned and gave him his meanest glare.

If he was getting angry like that, he couldn't be hurt any worse than what he'd already seen. Zoro relaxed, the last of the tension leaving his shoulders.

“Was she pretty?" He smirked at Sanji's blush, "The distraction?”

“Shut the hell up,” Sanji snarled.

Zoro chuckled as the relief flooded his chest. He leaned forward and kissed his forehead, and Sanji accepted the affection with a quiet hum.

"I love you," he said as he pulled away.

"Well, I should get shot more often," his smirk was playful, but the tips of his ears were burning red, "If that's what it takes to get you to say it."

"Shut the hell up," he rolled his eyes, but his heart clenched at the thought of Sanji getting shot again, and he resolved to tell him more often. “Can you stand?” he asked as he carefully grabbed Sanji and pulled him to his feet.

“Yeah,” he said, but the second Zoro let go he started falling.

He quickly grabbed him around his waist and threw his arm over his shoulder to support his weight, “You sure about that?”

“Would you just shut up and get me to Chopper?”

Zoro laughed, but held him a little closer as they made their way back to the ship.


End file.
